


Senses

by CarnaReade



Category: Gangsta. (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Age Difference, Blood and Violence, Dark Romance, Developing Relationship, F/M, Kidnapping, Murder, Older Man/Younger Woman, Psychological Drama, Reader-Insert, Sensory Deprivation, Sexual Tension, Thriller, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Unhealthy Relationships, What Have I Done, Yandere, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-04-20 18:44:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14267256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarnaReade/pseuds/CarnaReade
Summary: You could hear him. Feel him close. And for a moment, you didn't know what was worse.Being unable to see the deranged grin on his lips.Or being unaware of what he was going to do to you.





	1. Under His Touch In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Gangsta franchise. However, we know very well who you - the readers - are owned by.
> 
> So... I heard about Gangsta and my brain decided that I should write something that could maybe keep people awake at night. (I know, I'm such a horrible human being.)
> 
> Please enjoy. :)

It was soft against your cheek. The surface beneath your body. Shifting around, your dazed mind was lulled towards the temptation of sleep. However, it wasn’t long before you returned to reality with a horrifying realisation.

You couldn’t move.

You began to struggle, thrashing about against whatever restrained your limbs. From the darkness clouding your vision and the soft texture of fabric, you could only guess you were blindfolded.

How did you get here? How did you end up like this?

Only then did you recall. The disgusting stench and the lifeless bodies decorated with red. You swallowed the vomit building up in your throat, breathing harshly. Panic rode across your nerves and your entire body ran cold at the sound of running water.

Someone was in the bathroom.

You could make a few guesses. Sadly, none of them included your boyfriend returning home from his late night shift. Not when he was already…

Discarding the bitter reminder, you started moving around vigorously, working through loosening your restraints with friction.

Then, the water stopped.

Your stomach dropped into a cold pit. The few seconds of the door creaking paralysed every muscle in your body.

One step. Another. Then another. Until finally, the sound of bare feet stopped beside you. You held your breath in the silence. Even without your sight, the intimidating presence was enough to suffocate you with fear.

“P-Please…” You finally spoke. “…I won’t tell anyone.”

He didn’t say a single word. In the midst of confusion and horror, your entire body shook.

“Wha… What do you want?” You sucked in some air and cried out, “Damn it, what the hell do you want with me?!”

The sudden contact against your cheek startled you. Calloused fingers moved along your damp skin and the stained fabric over your right eye. In response, you shifted your head away, biting down your bottom lip.

“…DoN’t CrY.”

Oh god.

You squeezed your teary eyes shut, trying to block out the low, distorted voice. The words sounded as if they had been scratched up along someone’s throat, coming out broken in a deep, ragged tone.

The creaking of the mattress almost did not register in your mind, until you felt the hand on your head. Your breath hitched in shock at the soothing strokes along your scalp. Slowly turning your head, the calloused fingers trailed down to your face. The scent of soap lingered as they caressed your cheek and mouth.

“Wha…” Your voice trailed off at the thumb trailing over your bottom lip. Instinctively, you squirmed away. “W-What are you doing?”

Your shoulder smacked against a pillar of hard muscle, trapping you beneath the new weight climbing over your body. Under the invisible stare of your captor, heat tinted your cheeks and your mouth flustered wordlessly. A deep chuckle came from above.

He was playing with you. This crazy asshole…

Hot breath against your ear tensed your shoulders and your attention was back on the shifting of sheets behind you. The jingling of metal cemented your captor’s presence. But before you could comprehend the cold sensation pressed against your back, a sharp nip at your ear caught you off guard.

A small squeak leapt out from your throat, earning another amused chuckle. Teeth on the sensitive shell of your ear were soon replaced by wet muscle.

“N-No, stop!” You fought to resist, forced to surrender after a punishing bite on your earlobe.

“DoN’T mOVe,” he growled.

You reluctantly complied and his assault continued. Persistent sucking and torturous licks echoed in your ear for the longest time. Shudders crawled down your spine with each spot your captor’s mouth latched upon. Descending down your jaw and neck with scorching contact. And that was not all you could feel. The tips of spiky hair brushing against your skin, his nose sliding down your neck and those irritatingly, sharp canine like teeth-

“Aah.”

He paused at your shoulders’ abrupt flinch. Mouth detached briefly from a certain spot between your neck and right shoulder. Slapping your mouth shut, you desperately pressed it into a thin line. But it was too late. His mouth returned to your neck, curling knowingly.

Within the next second, pain clamped onto your skin. Your shriek flew out muffled, blocked by the hand slapped onto your open lips. Trapped in a secured hold, your body struggled to escape. Teeth sunk into the spot from before without mercy and your captor let out a deep groan.

It was a nightmare. Caught in an unforgiving grasp like a butterfly in a cage. You could feel your strength weaken with each loud suck against the stinging area of skin. Your arms and limbs falling into deep sleep with each passing minute.

He offered a kiss to the injury he left. Lips travelled up your neck for a response. At your silence, your captor started exploring the rest of your body. One hand descending while his breath ascended towards your face.

You retaliated hard. Smacking your head against him. Following the sickening sound of something being broken, you shot a leg forward. A loud crash indicated his presence off the bed. Hastily, you rolled yourself onto the floor, ignoring the pain with a grimace and struggled onto a sitting position. By the time your captor let out an annoyed grumble, you had clumsily forced yourself onto your feet, pushing yourself towards the nearby wall. It was madness, attempting to escape through the dark void. But you were desperate. You wanted to live.

But fate had other plans.

You had only taken a few steps before the impact of a bulldozer slammed you against the wall. Dizziness wrapped itself around your mind and air barely entered your lungs with the fingers around your neck. A click of the tongue came from in front of you.

“ToLD yOU nOt To MoVE,” he spoke lowly, thoroughly annoyed.

The drawing of metal cut through the tension. Your consciousness began drifting in and out of reality. For a moment, you believed it was the end. Swinging through the air, a single slice rang in your ears. Silence lingered, floating in the confined space.

You blinked in a daze. The crumbling of concrete evident beside your head. The burn of a stare focused on you. All of a sudden, the space in front of you disappeared.

Warmth pressed itself against your lips. The hint of blood prompted a surprised gasp, but the mouth on yours silenced it, testing the softness of your flesh. You had ever shared a kiss with your boyfriend once. Gentle ones, sweet ones, even passionate ones… but the kiss capturing your mouth suggesting one far from what you had experienced.

It was… the kind that had devolved into pure hunger.

He harshly breathed against your mouth. Teeth nipping at swollen lips. Incoherent noises were all that slipped out once his tongue found yours, dominating whatever laid behind your teeth.

When your captor finally released your mouth, you almost choked on the air in the room. The both of you were panting messes. You could feel his eyes on you again. This time, you were unable to hide the heat blooming in your cheeks. He muttered your name in that same broken voice of his. Calloused fingers caressed your cheek.

The last thing you recalled was leaning against his hand in exhaustion.

 

“And you don’t remember anything else?”

You nodded and the officer scratched the back of his head.

“Aside from your boyfriend’s little affair and the bodies and bags of money we found in the hotel room, we can only guess it was cleanup on some gang runaways. They probably stole the cash from their boss, planned to elope together and well…” The officer sighed. “…Things got ugly.”

You clenched the fabric of your pants.

“So it was a hired killer?”

“Probably.” He took a sip of his coffee, looking through his notes. “Not uncommon these days. Especially with the number of mercenaries in the world – be it Normal or Taggers.”

Just then, a commotion came from outside and the officer grumbled, “You got to be kidding me.”

Rising out of his seat, he went over to the door and pulled it open.

“What now?”

“Hey Chad, how’s work?”

As the officer stepped out of the interrogation room, the conversation turned into loud bickering. Out of curiosity, you leaned back against your chair, enough to see through the open door. Among the people outside, one stood out prominently. A dark haired male in bloodied clothing of grey and black. From the corner of his eye, he met your gaze. The way he looked at you didn’t fully register in your head.

Until you heard the jingling of metal tags.

You struggled to steady the chair, holding the metal legs firmly and averted your gaze. Taking a deep breath, you tried to convince yourself that it was paranoia getting the better of you. There were more than one Twilight out there in the world. It couldn’t possibly be this guy. Swallowing thickly, you turned to face the dark haired stranger again, so sure that you were overthinking everything.

Only to be proved wrong by the wild grin on the man’s face.

Not a single word left your lips. Courage and confidence were thrown out of the window under the burning stare fixated upon your form. He mouthed something to you, before the officers escorted him away. And all you could do was remain on your chair, shaking with the blood in your veins running cold.

SeE yOu SOoN.


	2. Marked Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Gangsta franchise. However, we know very well who you - the readers - are owned by.
> 
> Thanks to the lovely response, here is the next chapter. If you manage to catch that little reference in the story... hehe, tell me what you think.
> 
> Please enjoy. :)

‘Tags’ were always dangerous to be associated with. Categorised by ranks and branded with a ‘natural’ nature of violence and destruction, the warnings served by their metal tags had convinced most people to avoid them unless they sought danger.

But to be marked by one, was a fate rumoured to be worst than death.

You stared silently at your reflection in the mirror. The teeth marks swelled with a hue of red. For some unexplained reason, you were left alive, despite being a witness to a murderer’s crime. But what had unnerved you was your captor’s logic of sparing you after being toyed with for so long. In the bedroom of your (now dead) boyfriend’s apartment of all places.

You had your suspicions, but after enquiring Officer Chad about the grinning man at the station, you could tell from the reaction you received that your ‘tagged’ kidnapper was more than some troublemaker. That had given you enough reason to go straight to your apartment from work for the next few days. You didn’t want to take any chances. Not with the ominous message he left.

Feeling the gauze’s texture over your skin, you glanced at the clock on the cabinet. It was getting late already. You should really go and sleep. As you tucked under the comfort of your blanket, you took one last look at the photo next to the clock. The smiles on the couple’s faces grew more foreign with each day.

_“And I thought they were real close too.”_

_“I’m sorry. It was my fault for not raising him properly.”_

_“You should forget about him. He deserved it.”_

Slapping the photo frame tiredly onto the cabinet, you returned your head back onto the pillow. Exhaustion lulled you into much needed rest.

The last thing you needed was to start wondering when everything went wrong.

 

“Holy crap, you look like shit.”

You smiled wryly at your colleague at the bar counter, handing the tray of empty glasses to her. “Long night,” you told her casually.

“Like hell. What time did you sleep last night?”

“Can’t remember. One Whiskey please.”

She gave you a look, preparing to start her usual nagging when she noticed someone over your shoulder. “Hey boss.”

“Hey,” your boss greeted tiredly, resting against the counter with a discreetly grim look. “We got a problem.”

“Another customer puking outside?” Your colleague joked.

“Wish it was just that,” the older lady scoffed, lifting her head with a new degree of seriousness in her eyes. “There’s a Tag outside.”

The atmosphere between the three of you seemed to freeze over with worry.

“Was there a fight?” Your colleague asked.

“No. But he’s been staring at the entrance for a damn hour and the customers are starting to get nervous.” Your boss turned to you. “I need you to get him to leave.”

“Me?”

“Megan needs to be at the counter and honestly, I doubt the ‘Tag’ would listen to an old woman yelling at his face,” she grumbled. “I don’t care how you do it. Just get him far away from here.”

You gaped blankly while the boss headed into the changing room. Your colleague, Megan frowned. “You don’t have to go. I can handle it.”

“No, its ok,” you sighed, leaving the tray at the counter. “Part of the job right?”

In all honesty, you were terribly frightened at the idea. However, you knew you would have to eventually overcome this paranoia of yours. Besides, Megan was the one with more experience at the bar. She needed to hold the fort and you needed to keep this job no matter what. Steeling yourself, you stepped out of the bar, scanning the area for the suspicious Tag.

When his face finally appeared in your vision, your legs almost gave way. You could hardly breathe. The dark clothes of grey and charcoal, along with the calm nonchalance on his defined face… It would be a lie to say you don’t know this man.

His gaze caught your breath. Sharp and focused on your entire form even from afar. You could barely move as his posture relaxed at your appearance. His back pushed away from the wall behind him and the dark haired man stood waiting. Your heart pounded loudly within your chest.

How did he find you?

The entire time, his eyes never left you. His calm patience while you pushed past passer-bys unnerved you greatly. You wanted to run away. You wanted to hurry back into the bar and lock the doors. Yet, your legs still carried on walking towards the Tag. Fingers clenched into fists upon standing before him. He was slightly taller than you, beating you by a few centimetres at most. However, the man was intimidating to most in appearance alone. The katana attached to his belt proved he was definitely more than capable of ending your life in a split second. But despite all of that… thinking back to that night, you couldn’t help the anger swelling up within you.

“Please leave.” Those words left your mouth without a second thought. At his silence, you threw more firmness into your words. “You’re disturbing the customers here, Sir. So leave… now.

He didn’t say a word, tilting his head slightly to the side. That was when you noticed the direction of his stare and you took a deep breath.

“Sir, if you don’t leave, I’m going to have to call th-”

In a heartbeat, your wrist was snatched in his grip. You almost fell over at his incredible strength. Your feet practically being dragged along as the Tag forcefully took you into an alley further down the street, away from prying eyes.

By the time the noise of the night crowd began to fade, you were alone with him. Back slammed against the nearest wall and the Tag keeping you pinned in the narrow space. Your remaining courage from earlier dissipated under his intense stare. Your lips incapable of forming words while his fingers roughly undid the buttons starting from your uniform’s collar. Brows frowned with a click of his tongue. A soft gasp escaped once he deftly removed the gauze in one single motion. His fingers trailed over the swollen handiwork of his. In the moonlight, you caught a glimpse of the name on the metal tags around his neck.

“Nicolas.”

You felt his eyes on you. A shudder crawled down your spine at his hand reaching to caress your cheek. His thumb rested on your bottom lip, opening and closing your mouth with a strange look. Swallowing deeply, you tried again.

“Nicolas.”

His eyes opened with quiet surprise, before they morphed into a smouldering half-lidded pair of orbs, threatening to swallow you whole. Never had you felt so frightened in your life.

“What… do you want?” You asked, watching him read your lips. “Why are you doing this?”

The Tag, Nicolas, stared down at you without a word. His thumb withdrew your mouth, moving back to rubbing circles around your cheek.

“You already killed him and that woman. Your job is over already, isn’t it?” you spoke, warily watching for the slightest reaction. “So why are you here? To kill me? To make sure I keep my word?”

You stared at his curious, calm face.

“What do you really want, Nicolas?”

Suddenly, his face dove down to yours. Your gasp muffled by his mouth initiating a surprisingly gentle kiss. You struggled against the wall, pressing your hands against Nicolas’s chest. But he refused to let you go. His hands easily lifted you off the ground, forcing your legs to thrash about in the air until his hips moved in between them. You squeaked in surprise, separating your mouth from Nicolas. However, he caught it again, sending a deep growl down your throat. The incoherent noises from your mouth did little to faze him. Upon opening your eyes, your breath hitched upon discovering the same dark eyes staring straight back.

He released your lips in time for you to finally breathe again. The distinct ‘pop’ resounded loudly in the space between the both of you. Your cheeks flushed red under his piercing gaze.

“YoU.”

Bewilderment spread itself across your face at Nicolas’s answer. “Me?”

He nodded and coldness etched onto your skin.

“Why?”

He made a few gestures with his hands. But they only succeeded in making you more confused.

“I don’t understand,” you said, growing afraid. “How am I something you need?”

Then, you notice him gesturing to himself. His hands afterwards gesturing back to you. Watching carefully, Nicolas brought his hands back, clenching all of his fingers except for the index fingers of each hand.

And brought them together.

Horrid realisation had not hit you until your mind finally processed the gist of his answer.

“You’re saying everything you did…” Your lips quivered. “Everything was because… you wanted us to be together?”

At his second nod, you found yourself shaking.

“B-But I don’t know you.” His forehead pressed against yours. Breath fanned against your trembling mouth. “I don’t…”

He kissed the corner of your lips. Hair tickled your face as Nicolas lowered his lips to your jaw. Then, to your throat. And finally…

You cried out at the pain digging into your collarbone. Fingers tugged at Nicolas’s hair while he held you in place. He groaned against your skin, relinquishing his mouth from swollen flesh before biting into another part of your neck. Within Nicolas’s hold, you struggled desperately. Hands clawing at his shoulder and back, trying to stop the torture.

You were being devoured. His teeth akin to a beast’s, biting into every piece of exposed flesh, drawing out blood with a ferocious hunger. Desiring to claim your body to satisfy some unknown gluttonous need.

It was frightening.

“Please…” You winced, tears leaking at the corner of your eyes. “Please stop…”

At a harsh tug on his hair, Nicolas finally parted from your neck. His head lifted, taking in the tears finally dripping down your cheeks. With sudden tenderness, Nicolas set your feet back onto the ground. Squirming away, you tried to create some distance between him and yourself. Hand clamped onto the freshly bleeding side of your neck. On the other hand, Nicolas simply stared at you. The back of his hand wiped away the blood left on his lips.

The bottomless abyss behind his eyes sent you running without hesitation. Your legs hurried out of the alley. Muscles burning and air rushing in and out of your lungs until you reached the bar and barge in helplessly. You could barely hear Megan’s concerned voice. Let alone feel the hands pulling you up to your feet. All you could feel was the stinging pain all over your neck.

The marks left by Nicolas.


	3. A Single Memory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Gangsta franchise. However, we know very well who you - the readers - are owned by.
> 
> When you finally found the time to write the next chapter. (Tears of joy)
> 
> Please enjoy. :)

_“Are you ok? Can you hear me?”_

_“Hang in there. We’re almost at the clinic!”_

_“Do you remember the face of the Tag who attacked you?”_

_“Sir, she needs rest.”_

_“You got a name for him?”_

_“Don’t worry. You can go home now.”_

_“Need me to stay over tonight?”_

_“Hey, just give me a call if anything happens.”_

 

_“Just give me a call… if you changed your mind about leaving.”_

 

You let out a groan in the dark. The subtle headache lingered in your head. Checking the alarm clock on your cabinet, you grimaced. Your little afternoon nap had lasted way longer than expected. You pushed yourself up to a sitting position on the bed, noticing something strange about your hands.

You can’t pull them apart.

Fidgeting on the bed, a familiar sick feeling bubbled within your stomach. It was the same for your ankles. They were stuck together by something plastic. Struggling, a sudden realisation dawned upon you.

When did you turn off the lights to your bedroom?

The sudden creak of the door made your breath hitch. A shadowy figure appeared, blocking out the small rays of light filtering from the open entrance.

“…Megan?”

It had only taken a second, before you heard the light switch being flipped and an intense light prompted you to shield your eyes with a hiss. You fell back onto the bed, whining while your vision struggled to adapt to the sudden brightness. At the same time, you heard footsteps approach the bed, stopping right beside you. The moment you lowered your hands, blood drained from your face.

His eyes bored into yours, penetrating your defences with the same silent intensity. You could barely form words under his stare. But you finally recalled Megan had left after lunch. There was no way it could have been her. His head tilted to the side. The expression he held resembled a cat growing curious about its trapped prey.

He was here. Nicolas Brown. In your own bedroom.

“How…” You finally found your voice. “…How did you get in?”

Nicolas’s lips parted then he dug out something from his pocket, dangling it in front of your face. It had taken you a moment to recognise it. But once you did, you had to fight the fear clawing its way to your heart.

“You got it from him then? At the hotel?”

Nicolas nodded, pocketing the key coated with dry blood. Your heart leapt to your throat at his focus returning to you. His eyes softened to an eerily half-lidded gaze - the kind that should not be shared between a captor and his hostage.

Nicolas made the first move. Your body flinched on instinct at the hard knuckles brushing along your cheek. Calloused fingers trailed down the skin covering your jaw.

“Erm…” Your eyes squeezed shut on reflex. Nicolas’s touch finally reaching the bandages around your neck. His thumb rested on the soft material, feeling your quickening pulse through it. He grumbled something under his breath, causing you to ask, “What?”

Sudden warmth caused your eyes to snap open and you found his forehead pressed against yours. You caught only a glimpse of those frightening eyes before Nicolas close them shut.

“SOrRy.”

Bewilderment filled you at your captor’s garbled apology. After a low grunt, Nicolas lowered his face away from yours. Like an embarrassed child, he hid it against your neck. His short fringe on the side brushed against the underside of your jaw. Hand grasping your shoulder for support.

You were at a loss for words. Was he apologising for what he did?

Staring down at the head of dark hair, you gulped. The warm breathing against your bandaged neck eventually made you squirm away from Nicolas.

“Why me?” You questioned.

He didn’t answer.

“I’m not anything special. Just a boring woman with a boring life.” You shakily met his gaze, trying hard to stay strong. “So why did you pick someone like me?”

For the longest time, Nicolas pondered. He struggled with some hand gestures, switching his glances between you and his hands.

“What?”

Nicolas grumbled, rising up to his feet. You squeaked out of surprise upon being lifted off the bed. Your restrained wrists and ankles struggled to flail in the air while Nicolas brought you into bathroom.

“H-Hey, where are you doing?!” You demanded, letting out a surprised cry upon being dumped into the bathtub.

He stepped outside for a moment, turning the lights on before returning with a grim, serious look on his face. Blood drained your face as Nicolas took the showerhead and held it above you. The splash of cold water came without warning. Your body flailed about helplessly in the tub.

“What the hell?” You sputtered, feeling the water moved from spraying all over your face to rain heavily down upon your hair. You could barely see anything until the weight of the water finally lightened.

And there right in front of you was none other than Nicolas’s face.

You froze under his unwavering stare. The both of you equally drenched from the top. Water droplets dripped down from the strands of hair almost touching each other. His face so close to yours that you can almost feel his breath on your lips.

Yet, you could only think of a familiar scene like this. A memory not too far away. On a rainy day when the clouds poured everything down upon an alley. You held out your umbrella to someone. Smiling despite how intimidating he appeared to be, carrying those groceries with a scary look in his eyes.

And now here he was, cutting away the distance between you two like how you obliviously did then. His hand caught your bound ones, just as how yours did while stubbornly placing the umbrella’s handle into his free hand. With a weak attempt of a smile, Nicolas brought each of your knuckles to his lips, tenderly blessing them with frightening gentleness. His eyes landed upon you, holding a sick kind of happiness.

He whispered your name in that broken voice of his. Shudders went down your spine when Nicolas brought your bound hands to his damp cheek. This was no ordinary love. Not some silly crush that developed on the first meeting. It was a desire to make you look at him, and only him. Because the feelings he had were your doing, making him unable to forget you.

That’s why you knew, much to your horror that you were not going to get away from him that easily.


	4. A Connection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Gangsta franchise. However, we know very well who you - the readers - are owned by.
> 
> I was hoping to get this done and post it on my birthday, but thought it was best to take some time to make sure it's better. Besides, what could be worst then Nicolas already revealing his crazy crus - I mean, scary obsession with you?
> 
> Please enjoy. :)

The first time you had bared your skin to another, it had been one of mutual feelings and warmth. Sweet kisses and embraces that lulled you to a peaceful sleep. For once, you thought you could finally be happy, even if life had been an absolute asshole to you.

Until that argument with your boyfriend.

There was not much yelling. Just exchanges of uncomfortable silence between the two of you. He started growing more distant. The space both of you shared grown colder than rainy nights. And last but not least, the night he came to say goodbye. His last words almost didn’t registered in your ears along with the suggestion before them.

“Should we end it?” His words came out of the blue during dinner, stabbing you in the heart. You did not reply. The pain not hitting you until you were finally alone in your apartment, reduced to tears halfway through cleaning the dishes.

You were not dumb. Only saddened of how your suspicions proved to be true once you found out where they had been meeting up secretly. So sick of the lies and your boyfriend’s decision to keep you in the dark. Just like everyone else you knew.

Just like how you unknowingly led Nicolas to believe a false act of kindness.

Call it guilt for the needless deaths or a stupid method of coping with the shit literally dropped onto your head, but that was how you saw everything that had happened connecting. How you could have somehow prevented this sick mess. That’s why despite how crazy your next move was… Despite being in the most horrible situation now…

“No.”

You shoved Nicolas away from you with all your might.

“I can’t be yours,” you told him firmly, lifting your head with the most serious gaze. “Not like this.”

Water dripped from the showerhead above. The tap for it long turned off to allow some trickling to fill the tense silence. Nicolas frowned at you. His hand reached out to you.

“I said ‘No’!” You snapped, smacking his hand away. Uneasiness sunk in at Nicolas’s empty stare. “Please stop all of this. I don’t feel the same towards you. We don’t even know each other like that. We…” You took a deep breath. “…We don’t have that kind of connection.”

You bit your bottom lip hard, averting your gaze from Nicolas. Even without looking, you could feel the burn of those eyes.

“I’m sorry.” The apology was blurted out without thinking. “For making you believe something that was not real.” Your fingers dug into your palms. Dread swelling within your gut. “I’m sorry.”

Dead silence flooded the entire bathroom. Your heart pounded harshly against your chest and without a word, Nicolas moved away from the tub, retreating back into the bedroom. In the meantime, you tried to wriggle out of your restraints. The few seconds that went by was almost a torture, along with the footsteps returning to the bathroom.

Horror froze your entire being at the unsheathed katana in Nicolas’s hand.

You squirmed against the back of the tub. Eyes not leaving the long blade of metal slowly approaching you. Nicolas’s expression had gone cold, apathetic to your terrified state. This was it.

You were going to die.

Catching your bound wrists, Nicolas harshly pulled your arms over the edge of the tub. He raised the katana in the air. The tip of the blade directed towards you. Preparing for the worst, you squeezed your eyes shut.

A sound cut through matter with quick precision in a single swing. You prepared to scream for the incoming pain. Clenching your teeth behind shut lips for the cruel agony before death.

Yet, nothing. No pain or discomfort.

Except your wrists being able to move again.

You lifted your head. Dumbfounded eyes wide open at your captor. With a grunt, Nicolas worked through the plastic cable around your ankles, separating your lower thighs to make a clean cut through the last of your restraints.

The sensation of freedom was almost foreign to you. Especially the change in the tension between you and your captor. Before you could say anything, Nicolas stepped out of the bathroom again, returning with a towel and some clothes. He held them out to you, gesturing with a tilt of his head. Numbing reality convincing you to accept the dry items. Spinning on his heels, Nicolas went back to the bedroom outside, shutting the door behind him.

For the first time, relief sunk into your muscles. The pressure from earlier finally gone and you were left alone to contemplate on what had happened.

Had you finally convinced him to leave you alone? To stop this madness?

You exhaled harshly, staring at the door. Most unlikely. But it was better than becoming a corpse in a bathtub.

Stepping out onto the cold bathroom floor, you proceeded to change out of your soaked clothes when you heard a loud smash outside. You stiffened. The sound resembled the shattering of glass against a wall. Taking off your clothes, you wasted no time drying yourself.

 

By the time you came out, Nicolas was already on the bed. His focus rested on a book in his hand. Back leaning against the headboard of your bed. However, the mess you expected to see was nowhere in sight and the rest of the dimly lit bedroom seemed perfectly normal. Except for the desk lamp residing on the cabinet beside the bed and a broken photo frame peeking out of the dustbin under your desk.

You bit the inside of your cheek nervously, approaching the bed with the remains of faltering courage. When Nicolas finally noticed your shadow cast over him, his eyes wandered to the tank top barely covering your thighs. You tugged the hem downwards, pressing your legs together.

“The shorts were next to the shirts, you know.”

Nicolas ignored your smartass remark, moving to the side and motioned you over to the space on the mattress. Your cheeks instantly grew hot at his suggestion. “Really?”

You let out a surprised noise from his mere strength. The cramped space on the bed had you flushed against Nicolas’s body. Lifting your chin, you struggled to meet his lazy, intense gaze.

“Nicolas?”

His eyes dropped to your exposed neck, frowning at the collar of red. For a moment, you thought you saw guilt.

“…It’s ok. They don’t really hurt anymore.”

The touch of his fingers caused you to flinch, but you let Nicolas continue. His digits trailed the marred skin, tenderly tracing the marks he had left.

“SorRY,” Nicolas apologised. The genuine tone surprised you as much as his hand pushing you back against his chest.

His heartbeat resounded in your ear. The same with his assured promise now etched into your mind. Calloused digits lingered over your hair. It was so different. Being treated so tenderly by Nicolas. Knowing there was no way you can escape tonight, you awkwardly rested one hand on Nicolas’s chest, feeling the rise and fall of his breathing.

“Then… I won’t tell anyone,” you whispered against his shirt.

Nicolas sighed, muttering something you did not quite catch.

“What?”

You tried to lift your head, but Nicolas kept his hand on the back of it. Taking it as his way of dismissing what he had said, you decided not to push your luck.

Eventually, the bedroom went dark.


	5. Your Breath As I Run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Gangsta franchise. However, we know very well who you - the readers - are owned by.
> 
> So I recalled I had to update the Gangsta story here and I thought what would happened if the reader was plunged into this sort of scenario. I mean it was eventually going to happen either way, but I can't help but wonder...
> 
> Would any one of you squirm while reading this chapter?
> 
> Please enjoy. :)

“So you’re telling me, that you ran all the way to this police station because you have nowhere else to go?”

You sat on the chair opposite the inspector, giving a silent nod. He sighed heavily, massaging his forehead.

“I can’t guarantee your safety. The rank of the ‘Tag’ alone is not going to help narrow down our search. Not to mention that this plan of yours may lead you into big shit.”

“As long as you can get him to stop, I don’t mind any risk,” you replied. “Besides, not like I have anything left to lose now.”

He noticed the look on your face. “She only wanted what was best for you.”

You chuckled bitterly at the thought. Her last words after firing you were nothing but a ‘serious’ persuasion to leave the city.

“Have you contacted your family?” Inspector Chad asked.

“They’re no longer here.”

“Sorry.” Setting aside the documents, he rose out of his seat. “We will announce some fake news as bait. Lure the guy out of his hiding while you wait in the cell. Once he gets in, you contact me immediately through this.”

He hands over a walkie talkie.

“The rest will be handled by the officers stationed around the area. But you might have to buy us some time. You don’t have to do anything drastic, but be careful.”

You nodded.

“Gotta say, you had to be really desperate to make your way through the other districts. You’re lucky to have made it out alive without going to the hospital.”

If only he knew.

“Now, let’s get you to your cell. Maybe get you something to eat while we’re at it.”

 

The holding cell was far from a proper room. But it was better than nothing at this point. Lying on the bed, you recalled the feeling of being trapped in your apartment. Nicolas’s presence forbidding you from leaving the bed shared between the two of you. Yet, when morning came he was gone.

A sudden emptiness washed over your surreal discovery.

You curled up on the bed, shifting onto your side. You didn’t want to think you were starting to feel something for Nicolas. Not when you finally decided to take the chance to escape. You have already come so far. There was no turning back now. You stared down at your filthy clothes, smiling to yourself weakly. You could use a shower once everything was over.

The noisy chatter and grumblings of other criminals filled the air outside. Slowly, your eyelids grew heavy.

A broken calling of your name rang in your ears.

You woke with a start. The other cells had gone eerily quiet. Soon, your focus drifted to the door to your cell.

His hand clenched one of the metal bars. Dead eyes stared straight at you through the gaps of the metallic gate. You sucked in a sharp gasp, sitting up on the bed and leaned against the wall beside you. In response, he grinned grimly.

The jingle of keys was the first thing that you processed, before you witnessed Nicolas unlock the lock and pushed the cell door open. As he sauntered into the cell, you noticed a bag slung over his left shoulder.

“…WHy DId yOu LEaVe?”

Your eyes snapped at Nicolas. Instantly, your back pressed against the wall at his sudden appearance in front of you. He gave you a look that combined both confusion and something akin to frustration. Brows knitting tightly together at your inability to understand the hand gestures he had been doing for some time.

“WhY RuN AWaY?” He questioned again, increasing his unstable volume to catch your attention.

You could barely form a sentence at his intrusion into your personal space. The walkie talkie that had slipped out of your pocket remained squeezed between you and the wall. Nicolas watched you in silence, before pulling away and put the bag down onto the floor. Dreaded anticipation hung in the air as he unzipped the bag and pulled out the contents.

You let out a horrified scream. In his hand was a fistful of blood caked hair connecting to the disembodied head of your boss. There was no life in the eyes staring back in shock. However, the mouth hung open with the tongue sticking out, as if it had endured the most agonising suffocation.

“W-Why?” You shakily asked.

But you knew. From the way he grunted and dropped the head back into the bag without care, then giving you that apathetic stare, you knew all too well why. He had obviously followed you. Tracked you down to the alley behind the bar and saw the conversation between you and your boss unfold. Probably got the idea that your boss was the one who suggested you to run away for good and…

You brought your hand to your mouth, vomit spilled into your hand and dripped onto the mattress. The stench of blood and dead flesh almost to overpowering to bear. Sealing up the bag, Nicolas put it away and patiently waited. You heard nothing from the man observing you, desperately wiping away at your mouth and trying to think of how to get to the walkie talkie without getting killed.

How could a living person act like this? Being so calm after killing someone, then acting like he did something that would right the wrong of this mess?

You coughed, jumping instinctively at the gentle dabbing at the corner of your lips. Nicolas grabbed your chin, tilting your head to face him while he scrunched his brows together in concentration, wiping your mouth with a handkerchief. Being dumbfounded was an understatement.

“W-Why are y-you going so f-far? D-Didn’t I a-already make it c-clear to you?” Your lips quivered at his eerily calm behaviour. “W-We have nothing!”

For a moment, Nicolas paused. His eyes met yours without hesitation. Suddenly, the blood in your entire body stopped moving.

He was smiling. But it was not one of sadness or joy. Something discomforting was etched onto those lips that had stolen your lips so many times. A painful knowing of the emotions both of you held.

Even if they were completely different.

Nicolas pressed himself against you. His arms caged you in a tight embrace. Hot breath fanning the crook of your neck as his face snuggled against your skin. You felt Nicolas take a deep breath. His shoulders completely relaxed in time with a contented sigh. Whether it was your presence that was calming him or the fact that you two were finally reunited, you didn’t want to know. This madness had to stop at once. Before you start to lose your sanity in this crazy city. You reached for the device behind your hips, feeling Nicolas’s weight push you against the wall once your back leaned back. You breathed out carefully, ignoring the weird noise Nicolas made while you activated the walkie talkie and raised it over his shoulder.

“He’s-”

You froze upon hearing Nicolas whisper your name. His breath hovered beside your ear.

“OnLy YoU…” Nicolas muttered deeply. “…oNLy yOu.”

You shuddered involuntarily at his mouth against your ear. A shaky breath escaped and his mouth moved to suck at the skin covering your jaw. At the moment, the walkie talkie came to life and you began to hear Inspector Chad yelling on the other end. But what surprised you was Nicolas’s disregard of his inevitable capture.

No… could it be?

You thought back to your previous encounters with Nicolas. A thought suddenly came to you. Swallowing your fear, you brought the walkie talkie closer.

“He’s here,” you said.

And just as you expected, Nicolas did not respond. His oblivious smile remained on your neck. Realising the reality of your situation, you tossed the walkie talkie aside, keeping Nicolas in position with your arms wrapped around his back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... did you squirm in the end? Hahaha, it's ok. You don't have to tell. But it was quite the interesting scenario to write. (Or maybe that's just me being sadistic in writing.)
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read this story. If you enjoyed it, please feel free to leave a kudo or comment.


	6. Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Gangsta franchise. However, we know very well who you - the readers - are owned by.
> 
> Damn it has been a long time since I updated. But I thought of trying to write a chapter that focuses more on... getting under your skin.
> 
> Please enjoy. :)

“Of all the ‘Tags’ in the world, you had to mess with this one.”

His eyes bore onto your entire form behind the bars of the holding cell. Long fingers wrapped tightly around one of them.

“What do you mean?” You asked.

Inspector Chad sighed, glancing over to Nicolas before meeting your confused gaze sternly. “You seriously have no idea who he is?”

You shook your head, drawing another heavy sigh from Inspector Chad.

“Ever heard of Benriya?”

 

A sudden yowl startled you out of your thoughts. You dropped your eyes, finally noticing a cat eyeing you sharply. It’s lean body stood protectively in front of another cat. Relaxing your shoulders, you turned away from the alley, leaving the two cats to continue what you had unknowingly interrupted for the night.

It had been a week since you had last seen Nicolas. Since you last heard the entire story from Inspector Chad of the dangerous ties Nicolas has with Benriya and his important role in Ergastalum. You couldn’t believe it at first, but with how Nicolas did not bother denying anything and Inspector Chad’s grave expression through the conversation, you knew there was no way any of them would lie about something so crazy.

“ShE iS mY WOmAn.”

A chill ran down your spine when Nicolas was questioned by Inspector Chad. It left a strange feeling to stir within the bottom of your stomach. A growing discomfort that accompanied the violent images of how the police officers had to restrain Nicolas when they forcefully separated the both of you. How his face contorted into surprise, then anger and finally disbelief once he grasped the situation.

For a moment, you wondered if you did the right thing.

Hurting someone so powerful and dangerous… Not even the police could stop him from walking out as a free man. So you moved out of your apartment, made plans to leave Ergastalum. Distracting yourself from what you believed was guilt and fear. However, you began to suspect those feelings that crept in every time you entered your new apartment. Masking over the relief of reaching the safety of your bedroom, making you perplexed and confused.

As if something was missing.

 

Sleep seemed to have you escaped you for the night. You could barely close your eyes now. The ceiling and the noise of the city filled your surroundings, joining in the consistent ticking of your alarm clock. You sighed to yourself.

“Damn it.”

You pushed the blanket off yourself, leaving the bedroom for the kitchen. You were debating between hot tea and warm milk when you thought you heard something from the corner of the living room. Spinning around, you watched the shadows within your dark surroundings.

One second. Two seconds. Five seconds. Not a single sound or movement was heard.

So you dismissed your suspicions for a moment of paranoia, entering the kitchen and made your drink. Taking a few sips with each step back to your bedroom and stopped.

The door was not completely shut.

Placing your drink carefully on the dining table, you went back to the kitchen and carefully searched for a kitchen knife. A part of you hoped it was not him. But you knew better to take any chances. Quietly approaching the bedroom door, you carefully pushed it open.

There was not much space in the bedroom to begin with. But in the dark, someone like Nicolas could easily be standing right in front of you. You went for the lights first, scanning the room for any sign of movement. With a deep breath, you checked the curtains and under the bed. Afterwards, your eyes landed on the last possible hiding spot. Gripping the kitchen knife tightly, you moved closer towards the closet and swung the doors open.

Nothing. Just clothes, underwear and socks.

Instantly, your shoulders relaxed. You lowered your gaze to the kitchen knife, now feeling stupid.

“What the hell am I doing?” You muttered to yourself. “There’s no way he would come back for me.”

Not after what you did to him. Of course, what sane human being would go back to someone who hurt them?

Going back to the kitchen, you put the kitchen knife back where you found it and finished the drink you left on the dining table. The entire moment of paranoia left you mentally exhausted. Once back in the bedroom, you turned off the lights and slipped under the blanket. The pillow that acted as your bolster felt nicely warm.

…

…

It breathed.


	7. Sensory Addiction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Gangsta franchise. However, we know very well who you - the readers - are owned by.

The strangled creak of the mattress was the first thing to hit you.

Followed by his teeth and lips.

Kicking your legs in the air, you thrashed underneath the heavy weight pushing you deeper into the bed. The jingle of metal tags cut through the chaotic struggle in knife through butter in your quiet bedroom.

Something slipped onto your tongue. The fleshy muscle in your mouth pushed it further, eventually forcing you to swallow. A gagging cough escaped once your lips were released.

Above, Nicolas watched you without a word.

“Wha…” You struggled over your choice of words. Too stunned to even scream. “How did you even…?”

The hard impact against your head knocked you back to sleep.

 

When you woke up, it was hard to register the glaring ceiling light. You could barely leave the bed. The dull ache on the side of your head was nothing compared to the strange feeling coursing through your body.

“It’s… too hot…” You muttered.

Somehow, the entire room felt like a sauna. Even with the air conditioner turned on. Discomfort urged you to squeeze your thighs together. Your mind unable to think of anything but stripping off whatever covered your burning flesh.

A loud click sharply brought your attention to the door. Nicolas stepped into the bedroom, shirtless and drying his hair with a towel. He paused upon noticing you and suddenly, a painful ache bloomed between your legs. You squirmed on the bed, rolling onto your side to avoid eye contact. The tense silence did little to still your frantically beating heart.

What the hell? This wasn’t like you at all.

Blood drained from your veins once Nicolas’s weight settled onto the bed. Your body reduced itself to a trembling mess. Shoulders stiffened at the calloused hands stroking your hair.

No…

You squeezed your eyes shut. Involuntary shivers running down your spine under Nicolas’s gentle touch.

No, this is wrong.

Laying you on your back, Nicolas lowered his smouldering gaze onto your flushed face. You bit down onto your bottom lip, muffling a weak whimper.

This is… not…

His lips seared onto yours, breaking your mental restraint. Moaning into his mouth, you sloppily kissed Nicolas back. Rational thinking completely thrown out of the window in favour of pleasure. His warmth was everywhere. On his neck and body, leaving marks and delicious contact wherever he moved over you. His hand and yours fought to strip your clothes, tearing off a button or two before they landed on the ground messily.

Nicolas took a moment to take everything in. Almost to the point that you felt incredibly nervous. But then came the intimate touches to your bare flesh. The soft kiss against your thigh pulled a gasp out of your throat.

Nicolas looked at you. His eyes full of intensity and deep need. It almost made you crumble just staring back.

“Pl… Please…” You whimpered achingly. “Please… Please…”

Watching your lips move, Nicolas rose up to his feet. Your eyes followed his hand digging into his pocket and pull out a cylindrical container. Taking off the lid, Nicolas poured some of the contents into his mouth, then sealed the container before tossing it aside.

Crunch. Crunch. Swallow.

Nicolas let out a deep sigh. His eyes falling back onto your anticipating body, narrowing into a dark look. He removed the belt around his pants. And the next thing you knew, he was on top of you.

Time no longer mattered after that. Let alone the pain and pleasure. Nicolas breathed in sync with you, rolling his hips against yours. His response to your tight warmth filled the room with deep grunts and animalistic growls. Your fingers clawed onto his back. Words no longer needed in the heated exchange of rough, passionate sex.

Once.

Twice.

Thrice.

You lost count eventually. The wetness dripping from between your legs seeped into the mattress with the sweat from both of your bodies. Exhaustion not entirely settling in with Nicolas still losing himself in your core. By the time your name stumbled out in that broken voice of his, the last thing you felt was Nicolas spilling himself within you once again.

Only then did your mind and body finally shut down.

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, I have never tried writing Nicolas's character before. So this is practically my first attempt, especially if he becomes a little too 'interested' in someone. Though after this, I wonder if this story should be kept as a oneshot or maybe have a few more chapters.
> 
> Anyways thanks for taking the time to enjoy this story. Feel free to leave a kudo or comment.


End file.
